User talk:Neverhood266
Welcome Hi, welcome to ClayFighter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:65.93.85.226 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SVG (Talk) 17:56, 2011 October 14 Response: ideas for a game Oh man. I've always had such great ideas for another Clayfighter game. You have to forgive me if I write too much XD 1 First of all, It would be called Super ClayFighter four: clay of two worlds (get it XD) and I'd put it on all the consoles, but each one is going to have different third party characters. PS3: Diablo and Armadon from Primal Rage. I think these guys go together with the clayfighter cast because they are both from games with a cult following. Also, since the characters in Primal rage are used with stop motion, that technically makes them clayfighters XD. Plus the juxtoposition would be hilarious. Wii: Spyro the dragon and Crash Bandicoot. The classic versions! Not the newer ones! They both have a cult following and are made in america. Xbox 360: Master chief. Again, this serious character in the same universe with bad mr frosty is just hilarious. 2 When it comes to characters, I want EVERY character to come back for this game (even Googoo XD), especially Octohead. If you want to see how awesome he is, check the forum under top 5 favorite characters. I've always thought he should've sounded like a white rapper XD. I have an idea for a boss that appears if you continue one to many times. You know how in a few fighting games there are cloned dinosaurs (Alex from Tekken, Riptor from killer instinct)? well, what if Kiln tried to clone a dinosaur, but it turned out to be a harmless herbivore, like a triceratops or a stegosaurous (or, my favorite, a parasarolophise XD). He thinks he's the strongest guy ever thanks to doctor Kiln's brainwashing but he always loses lol. Oh, and hobo cop and lucy. 3 See no. 2. 4 Okay, the plot of the game is a biggie. Notice how in the games, the clay meteor drops on something bigger and bigger? first it was a circus, then a city, then an island! Well, in this game, it's the entire planet! The entire planet got hit with a clay meteor and all the clayfighters are There's going to be a story mode for every character that essentially has them traveling around the world for some reason. For example, Taffy sees a youtube video where someone is eating edible bugs, gets curious, and travels to taste the varied food of the world. Or how about Blue Suede Goo, who is getting tired of impersonating Elvis and decides to travel the world for another pop culture icon to impersonate. Icky bod clay gets jealous watching old monster movies and searches the world for a girl to kidnap. The blob tries to find his brains after the meteor knocked of part of it. Bad mr frosty, after 63 1/3, is going to the evil side again because he feels no more intrest in dong good deeds now that the major crisis has stopped. He travels the world arresting evil villains to find out what good deeds can do and, just in case he snaps, he carries a baby polar bear with him to calm him down. But I think the one I put the most thought into is Boogerman's story mode. In it, he realizes that no one finds him funny anymore, just incredibly outdated and annoying. He searches the world looking for different comedic acts to try to emulate, but in the end, he can't find one. He meets up with Earthworm Jim and the two fight, but while they are fighting they get distracted and get kidnapped by a villain from one of their games (I haven''t played them lol). Boogerman then realizes that if he makes a comeback, he could end up like the star wars prequels and be much worse then before. He bravely tells Jim to leave (he's already left, lol) and says he's going to take the villain out with his nuclear fart, killing both. You fight him as the final boss and Boogerman blows the villains fortress to kingdom come. Jim and Peter Puppy are outside watching the fort, Jim excited to see his rival blown to crap. He wishes he had something to put on his wall to remind him of his victory over boogerman, but then sees boogerman's disembodied nose flying through the air. He tries to catch it, but it lands on Peter Puppy's foot and makes him hulk out (that was one of the aspects of the show, even though I've never seen it XD), and he clobbers Jim. It cuts to Boogerman's nose as you hear his voice saying "boogerman will always have the last laugh Jim, ah hahaha!" Now, throughout the game, their rivalry is basically two awful people who would stop at nothing to win (but funny) except for this point. Don't think I'm hating on Jim, lol. I also know it's a pisser, but that's part of the humor. You feel bad for this character's sacrifice, and then you feel like a dumbass feeling sorry for a piece of clay XD.'' 5 Finally, the system would play like Street fighter four, but with claytalities. Sorry I wrote too much, and sorry I didn't have much to say about anything besides the plot (I should become a fan fic writer XD) Oh, and don't forget to check out the forums : ] Brawlyoshi63 22:23, October 17, 2011 (UTC)BrawlyoshiBrawlyoshi63 22:23, October 17, 2011 (UTC) 100 pages! Dear Neverhood, Our very proud wiki has reached 100 pages! Oh man, I remember first coming to this once abandoned wiki at the beginning of the month (or September, I forget XD). Now, for a wiki, this isn't that much, but keep in mind, there aren't many people here, so I consider this an accomplishment. ...soooooo what should we do to celebrate? -Brawlyoshi63 My Response Well, I think no. 2 and 3 are good ideas, essentially talking about what we like about the series. Plus maybe each of us could do a top ten list of our favorite ClayFighter characters and claytalities, along with which game in the series was our favorite. You first :D Here are the things I like about the series Reaction to your list 1: Yeah, that is pretty amusing to see what flies out of who. I remember some people complaining that the sequel to Rise of the Robots, Rise 2: Resurrection, had fatality-esque finishers but no gore. Their argument was that this ruins the satisfaction of killing something (I believe that Rise 2 Resurrection isn't bad, but I digress). Either way, It is entertaining to defeat your opponent in a unique way, with gore or without gore. 2: Knocking people into other rooms is an entertaining aspect of the game. Sadly, I only have the two SNES games :'[ 3: My thoughts exactly XD The N64 games are really fun to watch. My list 1: The easy difficulty: I like it when a game isn't too hard. That's strange knowing how much I love fighting games. I own a LOT of them, but I'm not espevially good at them. I'm good at a lot of them (Street fighter alpha 3, Capcom vs SNK 2, Darkstalkers, Samurai Showdown 6) but I can't do anything like the combo exhibitions you see on youtube. Some of them I just plain suck at, like Street Fighter 2 (love it to death, but I can't play it without the neighbors knowing about it XP). Clayfighter has been derided for being too easy, but I'm fine with it (even though the AI knows some cheap tricks). 2: The lack of seriousness: One thing about the fighting genre I hate is how everyone takes it so seriously. That doesn't happen with Clayfighter, though. There are no tier lists, no one to ridicule you for liking an unpopular character, and fans of the game are usually nice. I like playing as Blanka in Street fighter 2 and was annoyed when I found out he's on the very bottom of the tier lists (maybe that's why I can't win at Street fighter 2 lol). I respect people's opinions better and don't hate tiers as much anymore (I even visit the Shoryuken wiki once and a while), but I still like it when there are no rules. 3: The theme of the game: Not the song, mind you, although it is catchy. What I really love about this game is that the stylization brings it all together. Imagine it with regular sprites. If you would do that, there would be nothing tying the characters together. If it weren't for the claymation, it wouldn't make sense to put a snowman in the same game as a viking. I find that humorous. Next up is what we think needs improvement in the clayfighter games, but tell me what you think of my list :D The problems with ClayFighter Reaction: 1: Yeah, I wonder why they never did that for your character. 2: Games like these are really just advertisements for game faqs :P 3: STARTING with Judgement Clay? You haven't seen N. Boss, have you XD My list: 1: lackluster super combos: Now, I've never played clayfighter 63 1/3, but from what I hear, the super combos sound really badly executed. They look extremely boring or just a ripoff of street fighter moves. I guess they did that because it's funny to see Icky do Ken's shinryuken, but still. Bad Mr. Frosty's irks me the most. He spins his legs then punches you, or you could do Guile's somersault explosion in slow-mo! I thought that Frosty should send an avalanche, or attack with a herd of polar bears, but that's the problem with having fatalities and super combos in the same game. The big, cool looking moves are saved for the fatalities and the super combos are something stupid like firing three projectiles instead of one. Maybe they were also trying to do a throwback to Super street fighter 2 turbo where the supers were boring (M Bison flips twice! Oooo!) but this is clayfighter! BE SILLY! Also, they rip off street fighter alpha, but they don't do it right. The gauge can hold three super combos when full, but you could only do level 1 supers. In street fighter alpha, if you have 2 blocks filled, and you do the combination for the super with the medium attack, you use up both blocks but the attack will be stronger. What is intresting is that they tried using super combos before in the first ClayFighter, but it was scrapped. C2: Judgement Clay was made in 1995. That was the year when every game had super combos (KOF '95, street fighter alpha, X-men: Children of the atom) so C2 should have had them too. Why did we wait 'til '99 to get super combos, but not do them right? 2: animation: I hate how the sprites are so poorly animated. I know claymation takes a long time, but if you're going to do a game with claymation, we expect you not to screw it up. the N64 games are very guilty of this, because a lot of the sprites are shamelessly rotated. Even I could do that in game maker. Please let Call of putty have better animation. 3: Plot: All fighting games are known for not having very deep plots, but this game just blows it off. Like, for example, it was stated that Taffy was former circus partners with bonker. So logically, he fights the Zappa yow yow boyz (wait, what?). Also, shouldn't he fight a more well known character instead of a character that just appeared? He's a veteran! I wish it had a story mode like in the new MK game. Okay, we talked about what we hated. Now let's talk Claytalities. It's all right. Here's my favorite Claytalities Don't worry. There are times where I'm slow on responding too. All right. Claytalities. What I thought about you're list: 5: Hmmm. I've never seen this claytality before. I thought the only claytalities the boyz had were the underwhelming kettle drop and kicking the opponent in half. Stupid game faqs :/ 4: LOL The coolest looking claytality. 3: I like the one where Taffy lets it drop better because I enjoy the expression on his face, but the other version I don't like as much. I just hate how they rotated his sprite to shoot upwards. 2: Houngan is definitely the funniest clayfighter. 1: I remember a youtube comment on a video that was showcasing the move. The person said "Imagine the autopsy..." XD Here's my list. I'll try not to include any from yours, even though you have the best ones XD 5: Bonker's teeter totter toss: I hate the recycled claytalities. You know, when the character gets cut in half, or smashed, or knocked off of the island. This one is a knocked off of the island claytality, but what makes it better than all the other clones is Bonker's expression after launching his opponent. A good expression can say more than an essay the length of war and peace. 4: Taffy clones: taffy somehow clones himself and the two go to town on the hapless opponent. Once the beatdown is done, the clone melts away as taffy looks at the puddle horrified. It would have been kind of sad if the clone's last words weren't "See ya!" MORRIGAN, EAT YOUR HEART OUT XD 3: Frosty's snowcone squeeze: BMF grabs his opponent, gives him a bear hug and melts him into a snowcone. He then holds it up and grins. Yeah, Frosty, I hope you like clay flavor XD 2: T-Hoppy's magic show: T-hoppy takes out his magic wand, yells "Hocus pocus!" and his opponent turns into a clone of him. TH doesn't seem to have good control over his clone though, as the two start arguing! The clone goes too far by calling the original's mother a "claymate," one of the best lines in the game and the third most likely to show up in Youtube comments. (second being anything that houngan says and number one being "IMA HUMAN BEENG"). The furious original then yells a death threat and makes good on it,blasting the clone to bits as he tries to get away. It's so weird watching it the first time around XD 1: Blob's eating: Blob yells out "Yum! Clay!" as he eats his opponent. The second part I thought was a faucet or something, but a guy on youtube said it was a meat grinder 0_o I guess that makes it the most painful move in the game. Alright, music. This is going to be tough. Say, there's something I forgot to mention. I found something else for you to do. I've heard people on youtube complaining about game faqs having bad information on the N64 games and not telling you how to do the KI-esque combos. Since you have both versions, you can put how to do them on the wiki! Aww... what about the characters? Alright, Music. Here's my favorite music from the ClayFighter series. From ClayFighter one: *Helga's theme- I couldn't agree more on what you thought of this music. Epic, booming, like a SNES version of Soul Caliber. *The main theme- I don't know if this counts, but I love this theme! It's just so cheesy and comes flying at you with no remorse, rendering itself impossible to hate. I so wish there was a full version. *Tiny's theme- Catchy, poppy, and the perfect music to prevent you from putting your fist through the screen after losing to the most annoying character to fight. It fits him well too. From Judgement Clay: *Octohead's theme- I love everything about Octohead and this theme is no exception. Great beat, sticks in your head, and goes PERFECTLY with one of my favorite Clayfighters. I hate that they recycled it for Googoo's theme though -_- *Kangoo's theme- This was the first song from the game I heard, and I couldn't have loved it more. Great beat, just like all the C2 themes. *Mount Mushmore- Very catchy, cool theme. I can picture BMF leaning against a brick wall, arms crossed with a menacing stare when I hear this theme. From the N64 games(toughy): *Kooky Courtyard: It may be racially insensitive, but it is excellent to listen to. I always love listening to this while I count my jar of change. Just turn on youtube, and even sing along sometimes. "Duh, duh, duhduh, dum da dum da da da dum da dada da dada da da..." XD *Clayribbean Cruise- Just a fun little shanty ^_^ *Refuge room- Possibly the greatest song in the series! Not only does it go well with fighting sumo santa (It sounds like it belongs to someone fat), but it also sounds like havoc. Alright, stages. Whaddya got? :D My stages Sorry for the delay. I told you I could be slow to respond sometimes lol. ClayFighter: *Frosty's stage: No reason. I just love BMF ^_^ *BSG's stage: I love how terrifying it looks. I can really scare people with that elvis head XD *Taffy's stage: I love all the goop all over the place, and the gears and song are great. C2 Judgement Clay *The Blob's stage: Is Blob really a good guy in this game? He has a giant monster at his disposal, and crushes the earth in his ending. Ah well, I love the stage. *Mount Mushmore: I see you think this is an homage, but I have a darker image in my mind. What if they were sealed in the mountain by Kiln? It would be intresting to try to figure out what that means. *Kangoo's stage: AGREE! This stage is freaky cool! I loved all the terrifying images in the background! ClayFIghter 63 1/3 *Kung Pow's stage: the snowmen are great, the multiple doors are great, music is great, I just love it. *Kiln's stage: I was surprised this wasn't on your list. You could knock characters into every door. Definatly the most fun to explore. *Icky's stage: This stage looks straight out of nightmare before christmas. Icky always wins, you know ^^ Alright, what should we work on now, stages or moves? Your call. ClayFighter 4! Remember when you asked me what my idea for a clayfighter game would be? You ought to have a turn! I'm all ears :D I would love to hear about all the characters stories! Lay 'em on me ;) Your ideas were better than mine! :'( But that's alright XD Would it be weird to write a clayfighter fan fic? Anyway, I loved every idea! I would love to see every characters story, especially Bad Mr. Frosty and the blob, and what Taffy and Octohead's role would be. I can't wait :) You might want to check this out http://papermatt202.deviantart.com/journal/The-Return-of-ClayFighter-230073907 I wonder what their reaction would be if we tell them their wiki's not dead :D It's been a while hasn't it? Well, Neverhood, since there's not much to do, how about we write more stories? This isn't you, is it? ;) http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/574483-clayfighter-the-sculptors-cut/41452967 Facebook? Do you have a facebook account? I'd love to talk to you again :D Are you back? man, I haven't seen you in forever! I just heard some news that Interplay is planning on remastering Clay fighter and its sequels for pc in 2016. I'm glad they are working on the series again, I hope it comes out on consoles as well and that they don't cancel it midway. Dr. Kiln doesn't have a hidden ending, dumbass. RMaster007 (talk) 22:56, September 26, 2016 (UTC)